PS
by VincentGrimm
Summary: Sephiroth's Recruitment doesn't go to plan...
1. Chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth was trying to remember the name of the soldier who had taught him. He had remembered the day that he had asked for training from the soldier who had come to his parent's house every so often. Up until the day he had joined Soldier, two or three months ago, Sephiroth had been brought up on a small farm. His hair was at shoulder length and white, he did not know why his hair was white. Sephiroth couldn't remember any friends or even being around anyone his age, until two weeks ago when he was snapped up by Soldier. He looked to his left then to his right at the other recruits, he did not like to think of himself as superior to them but he had been trained for six years prior to joining and so he was better than them in combat.

"Private Sephiroth!" screamed a voice. Sephiroth looked up and was struck over the head by the Shin-Ra solder baton. Sephiroth gritted his teeth as he stepped back into the line with the other soldiers. The general grabbed Sephiroth by the hair and pulled him forwards

"Were you listening to what I was saying?" he shouted. Sephiroth felt like hitting the old man but fought the urge

"Yes" lied Sephiroth

"Obviously you weren't!" shouted the general "Or you wouldn't have been hit!" Sephiroth was thrown forwards onto his knees in the centre of the training court. He gritted his teeth against the pain and got to his feet. The general struck Sephiroth across the back of his legs bringing him to his knees.

"Back in line" he commanded grabbing Sephiroth by the blue Soldier uniform and threw him back into the line. Sephiroth glared at the General's back as he paced and continued his lecture. _One day_ thought Sephiroth _One day I'm going to be a distinct Soldier, I'll rip your job from beneath you and I'll be the one training the recruits_.

"Sephiroth!" shouted the general at the teenager who was in a world of his own, yet again Sephiroth was punished.

Sephiroth dragged himself back to his bunk much later in the night. He folded up his uniform and lay it upon the chair next to his bed and slipped into his bunk.

"Hey Sephiroth" said another recruit somewhere in the darkness

"Yeah?" replied Sephiroth in his warm and kind voice looking into the darkness of the room.

"What was up with you today?" he asked

"What do you mean?" asked Sephiroth

"You know exactly what I mean" said the recruit with a hint of humour in his voice

"I was just distracted, ya know what it's like" said Sephiroth.

"You're eighteen mate, get out there and get yourself a chick" said the soldier. Sephiroth laughed loud and warm

"Who says I don't?" said Sephiroth.

"Come on mate" shouted a different soldier from the other side of the room

"What is it with me all of a sudden?" shouted Sephiroth before laughing. The laughter from the other recruits echoed around the room.

"No-one knows anything about you" said another "'cept the fact that you're from the country"

"There's nothing really to say" said Sephiroth

"He's right!" shouted the general from the next room over "There's nothing to talk about!"

"Why's he talking then?" whispered one of the recruits, the others sniggered

"So shut the fuck up before I come in there and kick your ass" shouted the general. After those words Sephiroth dozed off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone prodded Sephiroth in the back.

"Mother?" he mumbled. He heard a snigger pass around the room.

"Mother?" said a less cuddly voice

"Guess not" mumbled Sephiroth awaiting the explosion.

"Definitely not!" shouted a voice in his ear and flipped his world upside-down. Sephiroth hit the floor first followed by his mattress and his upturned bed. Sephiroth dragged himself out from under the bed and looked up at the fuming general and the other recruits who were laughing.

"Silence!" bellowed the general, and silence there was. Sephiroth got to his feet and flipped his bed back to the upright position and put his mattress back upon his bed. After picking up his uniform and showering Sephiroth changed and walked out to join the other recruits.

"So what we doing today?" asked Sephiroth to another recruit

"Something big" said a blonde recruit "Earlier today three massive trucks pulled into the plaza, they're still there"

"You two love birds!" shouted the general in their direction "Stop flirting and listen"

"Yes sir" replied the blonde.

"Now then" explained the general "We are going to Nibelheim, there is a flock of seraphim's that have descended upon the small village and it is up to us to kill them"

"Seraphim's" said Sephiroth "Aren't they invincible?"

"Until a few days ago" said the general with a smile he held up the standard Soldier rifle "This attachment sends out a stream of Ions that can destroy the wings of a Seraphim" below the barrel there was an attachment which resembled a torch

"Once the Seraphim lack's its wings it is corporeal and we can blast away" he added cocking the rifle. He tossed it to Sephiroth

"Everyone get a rifle, we're moving out in fifteen minutes" said the general.

Twenty minutes later their cluster of trucks were speeding along the open plains towards Nibelheim. The seventeen recruits were split into three separate groups; six people in two group's five in one group the general joined the five person group. Think you can guess who Sephiroth was stuck with?

At the moment the general was sorting out their badges that would be attached to their uniforms. The general showed them how. Sephiroth took the fish outline badge and examined it

"Why's it a fish?" asked a soldier

"It's not a fish you idiot" said Sephiroth "It's the sign for alpha, right?"

"Very right" said the general "You five are alpha team, for the rest of your training you five will always be in the same team and this insignia will never be removed"

"Never?" asked Sephiroth

"Unless you get accepted into Soldier of course" said the general. Sephiroth removed the super-adhesive backing from the insignia and attached it to the upper left arm of his uniform. The trucks slowed to a complete stop just on the outskirts of the town. The general picked up his radio and called the other two teams

"Bravo and Delta teams" he started. The others replied instantly "We are moving out now, so follow Alpha team"

Sephiroth and his group followed the general into the square. Three large beings were crouched upon the water tower. Sephiroth was just over six foot and he estimated that they were a little bigger than he was. They were human shaped and had long white gowns and no hair. Instead of mouths they had a thin black gash running across their pure white faces, they also had black oval shapes where their eyes should have been. The three of them looked over at Sephiroth. Gold spheres appeared in those black ovals, Sephiroth mused that they had probably just opened their eyes.

"Weapons!" said the general, that was when the beings attacked. Their seven foot long white feathered wings opened wide and the three of them flew upwards. Two of them disappeared into the clouds but another one came swooping towards them. Sephiroth and his comrades raised their weapons. Beta and Delta teams were taking cover as it was Alpha team who lead the assault. Sephiroth placed his finger upon the secondary trigger and fired. A trail of purple ions erupted from his rifle, which was joined by four others. Sephiroth trained his beam upon the left wing burning it to cinders. The others made sure that they were aiming at the wings. Sephiroth changed from one trigger to the other and his rifle fired a beam of concentrated energy. It punched a fist sized hole in the angel's chest. The other four joined in. Within seconds the angel hit the ground with a sizzling noise.

"Good work" said the general "Delta team cover Alpha team, Alpha team take Delta teams place"

Both teams switched places and Sephiroth was crouched next to a brand new car, his rifle trained upon the soldiers. The Beta team seemed incredibly tense and they were shaking slightly. The second angel came swooping down and the soldiers-in-training took them out. On the final team's attempt the angel did not show. The three teams were slightly relaxed when it attacked from behind.

"Look out!" shouted Sephiroth and raised his weapon. The other soldiers whirled around but the Seraphim crashed into them sending them colliding into the water tower. Sephiroth jumped to his feet and ran forwards. The Seraphim whirled around and flew towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth remembered what the General had said; _do not touch a Seraphim, ever, they are constantly surrounded by a static barrier which can cause extreme mutilation to human skin_ Sephiroth was too late to get out of its way. People shouted his name but he was about to die and so coherent thought was not accomplishable. He hand snapped up and grabbed the Seraphim by the throat. The others gasped, as did Sephiroth. The Seraphim's eyes widened as Sephiroth's hand tightened upon the Seraphim's throat, it screeched loudly as it thrashed about in Sephiroth's grip. Sephiroth was unsure what to do, he was panicking. The Seraphim was trying to break his grip but it wasn't able to do it. An ion laser flew past him disintegrating its wings. A bullet zipped past him killing the angel.

Sephiroth stumbled back looking at its dead body then at his unscathed hand

"Everyone" said the general in a quite voice, looking at Sephiroth "Back in the trucks" the others were staring at him, completely silent. They got into the back of the trucks all except Sephiroth. The general put his hand upon Sephiroth's shoulder

"Into the truck, Sephiroth" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth travelled in complete silence all the way to Midgar, where their next training session would be. Their truck pulled into the Shin-Ra headquarters basement where the soldiers disembarked; the trucks continued through the basement until they came to a set of steel doors, this was where the general and the recruits disembarked.

"To your rooms, they are on the ground floor" said the general. Sephiroth lead the way only because the others were nervous around him. Men in powder blue suits past them silently meters before their rooms. The other recruits stopped to look at them but Sephiroth shoved his way into their room and got straight into the shower.

"What's his problem?" said a red haired man, one of the ones in the blue suit

"Does it matter?" said a dark haired man who was leading the group

"Nah" said the red haired male

"Then hurry up, Reno" said the tallest of them before walking off.

When the other soldier recruits were in bed Sephiroth exited the shower quietly and got in bed

"Problems?" said a voice from the darkness. Sephiroth started and hit his head against the bunk above. Hojo, a Shin-Ra scientist and the person who had brought Sephiroth up, stepped towards his bed

"No" said Sephiroth looking down at the floor

"Really?" questioned Hojo

"Really" lied Sephiroth looking directly into Hojo's eyes.

"All right then" said Hojo leaving. Sephiroth lay back in bed and wondered what Hojo had been doing in his room, searching for him? This question bombarded Sephiroth until he had finally fallen asleep.

Hojo was sat in one of Midgar's finest restaurants. The general walked over and took the seat on the other side of the table.

"What do you want?" asked the general looking at Hojo

"I'm taking Sephiroth out of soldier" said Hojo

"What!" exclaimed the general

"You heard me" said Hojo "He's progressing faster than we can keep tabs on"

"He's a perfect candidate for soldier" said the general

"He's better than soldier" said Hojo placing his hands upon the glass of water in front of the general, the general looked down, the water began to bubble and steam issued from the glass then suddenly it froze before melting back to water.

"Sephiroth is far better than anything soldier can train" said Hojo smiling at the General who had sat back

"How?" asked the general looking at the glass

"We are getting sidetracked" said Hojo "I am taking Sephiroth out of Soldier for private training"

"It's up to him" said the general reaching for his final straw in the argument "He's of age and so you cannot take him out of Soldier"

"So you expel him" said Hojo

"I haven't got a reason" said the general "Sephiroth stays" Hojo got to his feet

"You'll regret this" said Hojo walking out. The general shook his head and lifted the glass examining it; that was when flames erupted in the glass and it exploded wounding the general.


	4. Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth and the other recruits were lined up in the training square of the Shin-Ra headquarters. Hojo entered the room, something Sephiroth had not expected, and he was followed by the blue suited Turks.

"Good morning" said Hojo "Last night your general was injured by some sort of explosion, we think it may have been an act of terrorism by a group called Avalanche or at least that is what the president says, I think otherwise as Avalanche is a small group and I honestly don't think that they could do this, so as of today you are being trained by the Turks" Hojo indicated to the men in suits behind him "Let me introduce them to you; Vincent is their leader" A long-dark haired male stepped forwards his face was shadowed by a thick strand of black hair that fell across his face

"Tseng" said Hojo indicating to a young dark-haired male "Reno and Rude" he indicated to the red-haired male and a tall bald man.

"These four will guide you the rest of the way in your training" said Hojo and walked out of the room.

Authors Note: I know that Reno, Rude and Tseng were most likely not working with the Turks when Vincent was there but we need around four Turks otherwise they wouldn't have been as sinister

Vincent stepped forwards and took off his watch.

"Time" he said "In soldier you never know when it is going to end" he tossed his watch into the air and withdrew his rifle in a fluid movement and shot it completely annihilating the 50,000 gil watch. The watch flew another twenty meters into the air and then hit the ground.

"I don't care how much time it takes you will end up with skills that will make you the best you can be" said Vincent holstering the Death Penalty. He paused as his eyes hit Sephiroth; there was something familiar about the child.

"Before we get to the guns let's do hand to hand" said Vincent he snapped his fingers "Rude!" the tall man walked over to them.

"You" said Vincent pointing at Sephiroth "Hit him"

"You what?" said Sephiroth looking up at Rude who smiled "He's like a million feet tall" Vincent laughed

"Size doesn't matter" said Vincent and pushed Rude with one hand. Rude flew backwards and landed on a thick mattress. The recruits gasped and clapped

"You think this is funny?" snapped Vincent looking at the recruits who shut up instantly "Never mind how big the enemy is you can always over come it easily" he looked at Sephiroth "Now hit me"

"No" said Sephiroth

"Fine" said Vincent and slapped Sephiroth who crashed into the wall. Sephiroth gasped getting back to his feet.

"You should never wait for your enemy to act, never mind how well you think their intentions are they could always turn nasty" said Vincent "Recruit, get back in line" Sephiroth did as he was told. Reno drew his baton walking forwards.

"You again" said Vincent pointing to Sephiroth. Sephiroth stepped forwards, his chest was in severe pain now, he took the baton handed to him by Vincent.

"Let me guess, hit him?" said Sephiroth

"If you can" said Vincent. Sephiroth swung for Reno who was standing there looking around. Reno moved and flipped Sephiroth over with one hand. Sephiroth landed flat on his back gasping for breath.

"Speed too" said Vincent "Your enemy may not always be looking in your direction but it doesn't mean that they're not paying attention to you" Reno helped Sephiroth to his feet then went back in line with the other Turks.

"Tseng" said Vincent. The dark haired young man walked over

"What is he going to do to me?" asked Sephiroth. Vincent smiled slightly

"What you've learnt so far" said Vincent. Sephiroth punched Tseng as he bowed to Sephiroth, Tseng stumbled away drawing his baton and then hit Sephiroth back who hit the ground swearing.

"Well you have been listening then" said Vincent "That was the 'attack first' and the 'never mind how big your targets are' lessons used in practice" Vincent began pacing "This recruit hit Tseng despite the fact that he's a Turk and despite the fact that I was talking, he completely disregarded my authority and hit one of my soldiers and he got hit back" Vincent smiled "He would make a good soldier, but if any of you manage to join Soldier, I recommend listening to your officer in command, otherwise you might get hurt"

For the rest of the day the recruits were put through their paces by the Turks and constantly Sephiroth would be the Turks punching bag but he agreed that he was getting faster as he had managed to avoid one or two strikes. The only one Sephiroth couldn't figure out was Vincent, he constantly changed his fighting styles and he would never be touched, even when he was showing how to fight, the other Turks could never land a punch on their leader despite how hard they tried. At the end of the day Sephiroth fell into his bed, beaten and bruised but ready for tomorrow's training by the Turks.


	5. Chapter 5

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent Valentine put his feet upon his desk and wondered who that child was. There was a hard knock on the door, before he could ask the person inside they came in anyway. Hojo crossed the room to Vincent's desk

"It's rude not to come in without being asked" said Vincent glaring up at Hojo

"Really?" said Hojo "I knocked didn't I?"

"What do you want?" asked Vincent "I'm covering for the general just as you asked, there's no other reason for you to be here"

"Is that right?" said Hojo

"Yes it is" said Vincent "So unless you have something to say, get the hell out"

"Not at all polite" said Hojo and with one hand flipped the massive desk. Vincent was knocked backwards by the force. Vincent rolled backwards drawing his rifle. He jumped to his feet and pointed his rifle at Hojo

"What are you?" he asked

"Human" said Hojo innocently but with a sly smile

"No human could flip that desk as easily as you did" said Vincent "With one hand at any rate"

"Let us say I am close enough to human" said Hojo

"I should kill you where you stand for not being pure human" said Vincent

"That's classed as a hate crime you know" said Hojo "Racist as it was I'll put it aside this once"

"So what do you want?" asked Vincent, pointing the rifle at Hojo's head rather than heart

"Sephiroth" said Hojo

"Who?" asked Vincent raising an eyebrow

"The white haired fellow" said Hojo

"He's a good candidate, he can take quite a beating" said Vincent

"I wish people would stop saying that he was a good candidate" said Hojo "I am taking him back to Nibelheim"

"Why are you telling me?" asked Vincent

"I want you to tell him that he would never be good enough to get into Soldier" said Hojo

"Why?" asked Vincent "He's more than capable to join"

"Because I want him to lose that dream" said Hojo

"You're a weird little man" said Vincent who lowered his rifle "But I will go tell him"

"Really?" said Hojo

"Really" said Vincent "Right away" Vincent lifted the phone off the floor and dialled the number to the barracks. A recruit answered

"Yeah?" he asked confused, no one had ever dialled down to the barracks.

"Is Sephiroth there?" asked Vincent

"Of course" said the blonde recruit and shouted over to Sephiroth who came over and answered the phone

"Yes?" he asked.

"I would like to see you in my office as soon as possible" said Vincent and put the phone down.

"As soon as possible!" said Hojo "Your office is a mess!"

"And what do you think he will say when I tell him that you threw an extremely heavy desk right the way across my office with one hand?" said Vincent. Hojo growled

"I guess I should help you clean up" said Hojo

"I guess you should" said Vincent "Starting with my desk" Hojo growled again and walked over to the desk.

"What did he want?" asked the recruit

"I have to go see him" said Sephiroth. The other recruits looked over at him

"Who?" shouted one over

"Vincent Valentine" said Sephiroth "The chief Turk" the others let in a gasp

"Think you've already made it into Soldier?" asked Sephiroth's friend, the blonde haired recruit

"I honestly don't know, Tom" said Sephiroth "But I'm going to find out"

After a quick brush of his hair Sephiroth took the stairs to Vincent's office.

"Come in" said Vincent after Cloud knocked. Cloud stepped into the spotless office

"You called?" said Cloud

"Of course I did" said Vincent who was sat behind the desk "I'm here to tell you that you don't have what it takes to be in Soldier" Sephiroth stood there dumbstruck.

"Couldn't you have just said it over the phone?" asked Sephiroth as he could not think of anything to say.

"I'm not kicking you out" said Vincent with a smile "I want you to show me otherwise, show me that you have what it takes" Vincent smiled, he would turn Hojo's surrogate son into the perfect soldier candidate.

"So I have one chance?" asked Sephiroth

"One" said Vincent holding up one finger "In tomorrows training, show me that you have what it takes"

"How?" asked Sephiroth

"However you feel like you can show me" said Vincent

"Thank you" said Sephiroth bowing

"You can stay here tonight" said Vincent "Through that door there's a small bedroom for people who are working late, through that door there's a small training room"

"What about you?" asked Sephiroth

"I'm off home" said Vincent "Don't be late" and then Vincent left, leaving Sephiroth in a multi-million gil office.


	6. Chapter 6

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hojo was stood upon the balcony looking down at the recruits, he smiled there was no white hair in sight. Vincent strolled through the doors and instantly looked at the recruits; he frowned when he saw that Sephiroth was not there. He walked over to Reno and the others and began talking to them when Sephiroth came strolling in. Vincent smiled lightly as he heard Hojo curse.

"You're" started Vincent but his words were cut short by Sephiroth hitting him hard in the throat. Sephiroth jumped kicking Reno in the throat as he ran forwards. Sephiroth grabbed the Death Penalty and shot Tseng through the hand as he drew his baton. Sephiroth ran at Rude and jumped headbutting him and breaking his nose. Rude stumbled back and tried punching Sephiroth who dodged it and punched Rude in the kidney.

"Wait!" shouted Vincent. Sephiroth whirled around

"Yes?" asked Sephiroth. Vincent smiled

"I guess you've proved to me, by beating up the Turks" said Vincent "That you shouldn't be in Soldier"

"What!" shouted Sephiroth

"You should be in the Turks" said Vincent "but seeing as there is enough of us, you can stay in Soldier training, if you want"

"Of course I want" said Sephiroth

"Then get back in line" said Vincent putting out his hand. Sephiroth thanked him again and handed him the Death Penalty.

"Tseng, go get that hand looked at, same with your nose Rude" both Turks left the room

"As for you lot" said Vincent turning back to the recruits "Sephiroth's proved that you can take out people bigger and a lot more trained than yourselves"

"So what are we learning today?" asked Tom. Before Vincent could answer a man in a wheelchair rolled into the room heavily bandaged.

"I don't think anyone could teach these brats" said the man in the wheelchair

"General" said Vincent bowing slightly

"Mr. Valentine" said the general

"Do you want me to teach something to the class?" asked Vincent

"Today you can take control yet again" said the general.

"Sephiroth" said Hojo who had just stepped onto the training floor "We have to be going"

"Where?" said Sephiroth

"Nibelheim" said Hojo

"What for?" asked Sephiroth

"That is not important" said Hojo "We just have to go"

"I want to stay and finish my training" said Sephiroth

"Who are you going to stay with when the holidays come in two days?" asked Hojo "I am off to Nibelheim tonight" Sephiroth looked around, his mouth opening and closing.

"That is not fair" said Sephiroth "I want to carry on"

"Who's going to fund your training?" asked Hojo. Internally he smiled, Sephiroth had no other choice.

"I'll take him in" said Vincent "Your _son_ will be a very good Soldier and so your selfishness will not affect his training"

"You can't do that!" said Hojo "He's my son, he's coming with me"

"Apparently not" said Vincent "Would you mind staying with me, Sephiroth?" asked Vincent looking down at the recruit. Sephiroth shook his head

"It would be an honour" said Sephiroth. Hojo gritted his teeth

"Sephiroth, come here _now_!" shouted Hojo

"You can't just order him around" said Vincent

"Don't get involved, you don't want what happened to Lucrecia to happen to you" snapped Hojo. Vincent froze

"Don't you DARE say her name" shouted Vincent. The recruits stepped back from the Turk.

"Then stop interfering" shouted Hojo "Unless you do want to end up like your beloved" Vincent drew his rifle and pointed it at Hojo.

"From this range I will _not _miss, so back off" said Vincent. Hojo was unabashed

"What good will that do?" asked Hojo smiling

"It will give Sephiroth new insight" said Vincent. Hojo cursed, Sephiroth would certainly turn against him if he found out that Hojo was not a full human.

"That's him" said the general looking at Hojo "He did this to me!"

"What?" said Vincent "How?"

"His magic!" shouted the general. Vincent looked up but it was too late, Hojo was already powered up. Flames shot in his direction but Vincent and Sephiroth dodged them. Vincent shot Hojo twice in the chest. Hojo laughed and attacked again. Reno rolled aside as flames had almost doused him. Vincent shot Hojo twice, yet again. Again Hojo walked forwards firing flames at Vincent.

"Recruits!" shouted Sephiroth, he knew exactly what needed to be done "To the armoury, now!" Vincent slid his key card to Sephiroth who sprinted towards the set of blue armoured doors. Vincent and Reno continued to dodge the flames.

"Sephiroth" said Tom as Sephiroth took down the rifles from atop a shelf

"Yes?" replied Sephiroth loading his gun

"What is going on with your father?" asked Tom

"He's not my father" said Sephiroth "Not anymore" The recruits loaded their rifles and turned back to Sephiroth

"I guess you're in command" said Tom

"Then let's move out" said Sephiroth "Alpha team; we're leading the attack, Beta Team; cover us until we reach Vincent and Reno, Delta Team; Protect Vincent and Reno as they return to your side" the recruits roared in agreement and followed Sephiroth back into the training room.

Vincent and Reno continued to dodge attacks from the heavily bleeding Hojo. Reno ran forwards and struck Hojo across the side of his head knocking him backwards. Laser fire travelled the length of the room hitting Hojo. Vincent looked over to see Sephiroth and his team running towards them while the others covered them. Sephiroth slid onto one knee shooting Hojo

"Get back to the others" said Sephiroth not looking at Vincent

"You were born to do this" said Vincent smiling. Sephiroth raised his hand and indicated to Delta team who moved further to their left to help Reno get clear of Hojo. Sephiroth scooted over and helped Reno get away from Hojo.

"This is one hell of a training session" laughed Reno. Tom pushed the general in his wheelchair to the others.

Gunfire slowed and finally halted. Hojo was stood on one side of the room, Soldier-in-training on the other.

"Is that all you've got?" asked Hojo

"We have more" said Sephiroth "But I don't want to have to use it"

"Oh come on" said Hojo "No son of mine would back down"

"Then I guess I'm no son of yours" said Sephiroth and indicated to his friends who came across the room with a large black box.

"Not strictly Soldier issue" said Sephiroth "But it will do"


	7. Chapter 7

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hojo stepped back as the Rocket Launcher was pointed at him. It gleamed malevolently in the white strip lighting of the training area.

"I guess you are not as powerful as you believe" said Sephiroth "One blast from this and you will be out through every wall from here to the city streets"

"Could you really shoot your father with that?" asked Hojo stepping back again

"You're not my father, remember?" said Sephiroth. Hojo looked at the exit

"Take the exit if you like" said Vincent "I would say that it was the best idea, these kids will turn you into pulp if you don't"

"I'll stand and fight" said Hojo. Sephiroth drooped his head

"If that's what you want" said Sephiroth. The Rocket Launcher fired. The boom was tremendous; it shook the entire training room. Sephiroth's hair was blown forwards by the force of the rocket skimming him. The rocket hit Hojo dead centre. Flames erupted outwards and engulfed the small man. Flames sped towards the recruits but they died down as they neared them. The smoke began to clear and the recruits gasped as Hojo still stood.

"Again I say; is that all you've got?" said Hojo smiling. Vincent and Sephiroth raised their rifles and began sinking charges into the scientist but it was making no difference.

"Jenova" laughed Hojo manically "The cells of Jenova have made me immortal!" he laughed again.

"The ancient!" said Vincent

"Yes, yes, yes!" shouted Hojo "The very same one!" Hojo began to pull at his own skin creating cruel welts in his wrists from his nails.

"Look what your mother has done to me!" shouted Hojo "She has made me the man I am today!"

"My mother?" said Sephiroth

"One of them; Lucrecia, I, Vincent and the great Jenova!" shouted Hojo frenziedly

"Me!" gasped Vincent "And Lucrecia!"

"Of course" laughed Hojo "Can't you feel his likeness to you?"

"I knew there was something" said Vincent

"Sephiroth" said Hojo "Let me use your mothers powers to finally put you to rest" flames erupted in Hojo's palm and then were sent directly at Sephiroth.

The flames froze in mid-air inches away from Sephiroth. Vincent and the others could feel the heat from them but they were no longer in motion.

"What?" gasped Hojo

"Do you think Jenova would want to destroy her own son?" asked Vincent

"But Jenova is not in control" said Hojo "I am, her DNA is intertwined with my own, I am in control"

"The type of bond a mother and son have is practically written into DNA" said Vincent "Sephiroth is the one with the power, being a direct descendant and all"

"What do I do?" asked Sephiroth looking at Vincent

"I honestly don't know" said Vincent "What you want, what feels right"

"You're my father, well sort of" said Sephiroth "You're in danger, I think I need to protect you"

The flames were flung back at Hojo and sent him careering through the training area wall.

"Get out" said Sephiroth, his voice now cold and his eyes had turned a misty green "Never return" he gasped and then collapsed as his nervous system overheated. Even thought Sephiroth was out of action Hojo did not feel like testing out his unconscious reflexes and so bolted for the exit.


	8. Chapter 8

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth sat up in the rough double bed. The sheets were expensive but the room was plain. Vincent stuck his head around the door

"You're finally awake" said Vincent stepping into the room carrying a tray laden with water bottles and a small glass. Sephiroth tried to say 'yes' but his mouth was bone dry. Vincent laughed and tossed over one of the bottles

"You haven't had a drink in five days" said Vincent "So naturally you're a bit thirsty" Vincent took his seat by Sephiroth's bed. Sephiroth undid the lid and drank the bottle quickly

"Incredibly parched" said Vincent. Sephiroth nodded and thanked him

"Five days?" said Sephiroth. Vincent nodded

"Not only that but you've made an enemy very high up the food chain" said Vincent

"How high?" asked Sephiroth

"As high as possible" said Vincent "The president, he's not at all happy with you, you blew apart the training room, those blasts of fire increased in strength and ended up being fourteen times more powerful than the rocket you fired"

"So am I still in soldier?" asked Sephiroth. Vincent shook his head

"Unfortunately not" said Vincent "He instantly excluded you from training with Soldier"

"So my futures ruined" said Sephiroth drooping his head into his hands.

"Not so much" said Vincent "As your half-father I will train you, it will be better than Soldier as it's direct from a Turk"

"Then what?" asked Sephiroth

"I'll see if I can get you into a Soldier examination using my contacts" said Vincent "Then you will be a legal part of Soldier"

"Really?" said Sephiroth

"I hope so" said Vincent. Sephiroth accepted another bottle of water and drank it quickly. Vincent acquired some of Vincent's old clothes.

"You actually used to dress in these?" asked Sephiroth examining himself in the mirror. Everything was a perfect fit; he was wearing a long sleeved black t-shirt and black suit trousers.

"What do you mean, you actually?" asked Vincent from the hallway.

"They don't even match!" said Sephiroth "Suit trousers and a t-shirt?"

"Just hurry up" said Vincent. Sephiroth ran his fingers through his hair another few more times then stepped out of the room. Vincent nodded looking at Sephiroth

"I must admit, you've got my style" said Vincent

"What style?" asked Sephiroth

"Very funny" said Vincent. Sephiroth walked over to the window and looked out

"Are we still in Midgar?" he asked looking out at the fields

"Of course" said Vincent "A Turk always has to be close to work"

"We must be close to the edge" said Sephiroth. Vincent removed a remote control from the wall mount and pointed it at the blinds upon the roof, with the push of a button the blinds opened to show the overpass

"We are right on the edge" said Vincent "Out my front door, down the drive, take a right onto the freeway and there's a direct route to the centre of the city"

"Lucky you" said Sephiroth.

"Come on" said Vincent closing the blinds.

"What?" asked Sephiroth

"Just follow me" said Vincent

"You gonna scare me?" asked Sephiroth

"Depends on how brave you are" said Vincent with a wry smile, taking the keys from the hook near the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Sephiroth and Vincent rolled back up the driveway on Vincent's motorbike.

"That was cool" said Sephiroth. Vincent nodded

"This bike enables me to get away from everything" said Vincent

"By driving at breakneck speed?" asked Sephiroth

"Yes" said Vincent. Vincent pushed open his front door and Sephiroth followed him through.

"So when do we start training?" asked Sephiroth. Vincent sat down in his chair in the centre of his Japanese-styled living room.

"It's completely up to you" said Vincent "If you want to start training immediately, take that sword and go out onto the plains just out there, I can watch you from up here" Sephiroth took the sword from the mantelpiece and took the staircase that led from the edge of the overpass onto the plains. Vincent leant upon his balcony and watched the dark spot cross the small concrete square at the bottom of the overpass onto the grasslands. Sephiroth stopped and looked around, it was dark where he was; in the shadow of the overpass. Sephiroth looked at the floor, searching for tracks. Something exploded behind him as a fiend crashed through the earth. Sephiroth whirled around and sliced at the shadow creeper but it sunk back through the earth. Vincent smiled, shadow creepers were difficult little blighters. Sephiroth jumped forwards as it crashed through the earth beneath him. Sephiroth waved the sword blindly but hit nothing. Sephiroth jumped to his feet and held the sword out ahead of him. The shadow creeper drifts upwards through the floor ahead of Sephiroth. It attacked quickly and Sephiroth kicked it before stabbing it. The creeper rolled around then knocked Sephiroth backwards before scurrying away.

"You didn't kill it!" shouted Vincent from his balcony.

"Guessed that" muttered Sephiroth. The fiend attacked again and Sephiroth sliced through it yet causing no damage. Vincent dropped one of his old rifles off the balcony. Sephiroth heard the rifle hit the ground. He whirled around and picked it up. When he raised the rifle the creeper vanished through the ground.

"This is annoying" said Sephiroth with a sigh. Sephiroth and Vincent heard the creeper cry out in pain.

Vincent straightened up; creepers were the most powerful fiend this close to the plate. Vincent ran through the front door and across the overpass to get to the staircase. A large green dragon burst through the earth throwing Sephiroth against an overpass pillar. He grunted and got back to his feet. The dragon roared throwing the body of the creeper at Sephiroth. Sephiroth dodged the body and raised his sword. The dragon snorted then sent a burst of flames at Sephiroth. Sephiroth jumped out of the way. He held out his hand but nothing happened.

"Damn it" he said waving his hand around trying to use magic.

"What are you doing?" asked Vincent who jogged over to him

"Trying to use magic" said Sephiroth.

"Right" said Vincent. Vincent threw his hand out sending a burst of lightning which ricochets off the dragons armoured hide.

"The Dragon" said Vincent "By far the most powerful fiends that roam the planet, powerfully magical and possess extreme physical strength"

"So how do we beat them?" asked Sephiroth

"Taking one on by yourself is suicidal" said Vincent "Taking one on with two people is just as dangerous"

"So we run?" asked Sephiroth

"Taking one on with a Turk and with a soldier-in-training" said Vincent "We've got more of a chance than the average fighter but I would feel an awful lot safer with backup"

"Couldn't you call Reno and the others?" asked Sephiroth

"They wouldn't get here in time" said Vincent

"Not getting here in time is better than not getting here at all" said Sephiroth. Vincent shot another bolt of lightning towards the Dragon's eyes but it was deflected by a strike of the paw.

"True" said Vincent taking his phone from his pocket. The dragon swiped at them with their tail. Vincent and Sephiroth ducked and the tail ripped through the pillar sending chunks of concrete spinning through the air.

"That didn't sound very good" said Reno over the phone.

"It isn't!" shouted Vincent at the handset which had been thrown clear of the two.

"Where are you?" asked Reno.

"Sector five overpass!" shouted Vincent. The phone clicked as Reno put down the receiver.

Sephiroth and Vincent jumped to their feet. Sephiroth raised his sword while Vincent dragged Sephiroth behind the pillar. They looked back at the city; they were beneath the entire city in a massive aqueduct almost a mile wide and stretched off boundlessly. Along the side of the aqueduct there were channels of wires, gas pipes, water pipes and many other types of pipes and conduits.

"What do we do?" asked Sephiroth. The Dragon snorted and stamped its feet angrily.

"We could run" said Vincent pointing to the darkness of the city.

"What about Reno?" asked Sephiroth. Vincent took out his wallet and showed him a small tracking his device

"Reno can find us" said Vincent. The dragon's tail smashed through the pillar and so Vincent and Sephiroth ran into the depths of the inner city, the place where no human had been since the city was built.


	10. Chapter 10

Sephiroth and Vincent walked through the deserted city. Sephiroth looked around in awe; it looked as though people had just given up and moved on. Everything was covered in thick brown dust.

"What is this place?" asked Sephiroth

"We're under the plate" said Vincent

"We're in the slums?" said Sephiroth

"Oh yes, sorry" said Vincent "There's two plates, the lower plate is made of a natural alloy which is super-strong upon it is the slums then there's the upper plate"

"Where's this town come from?" asked Sephiroth

"This town used to be here before Midgar" said Vincent "It was a quaint little town but then Shin-Ra built the plate above it, over the years people moved out onto the plate then Shin-Ra went ahead and built another plate and this town was forgotten"

"Everyone's forgotten about it?" asked Sephiroth

"Everyone" said Vincent "'cept the Turks"

"How did you find it?" asked Sephiroth. Vincent frowned, telling Sephiroth wouldn't be the best idea.

"Accident" said Vincent. Vincent grabbed Sephiroth and pulled him into the doorway of a building.

"Dragon" whispered Vincent. Any noise made would echo for miles, a loud thumping noise could be heard. Light was a near nonentity, the only light came from cracks in the plate above. Sephiroth looked at Vincent who was eerily silent, his vision trained upon the shadows.

"Where is it?" asked Sephiroth. Vincent raised his hand for silence. Vincent pointed to the shadows in between two three-floored buildings. Slowly the dragon appeared. Its deep breaths sent dust flowing across the ancients roads. Vincent stepped further into the shadows followed by Sephiroth. Vincent quickly picked the lock on the door and they stepped into the building.

To Sephiroth it was like stepping into a time machine, to Vincent it was like stepping into his past. Sephiroth sunk into an old dusty chair. Vincent on the other hand walked over to the window pointing his Death Penalty through the broken pane.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Sephiroth. Vincent withdrew his rifle and holstered it.

"So how long until Reno will arrive?" asked Sephiroth. Vincent shrugged

"It depends whether or not he goes to pick up the others" said Vincent.

"Would he?" asked Sephiroth

"Again, I do not know" said Vincent. The dragon continued to plod around the deserted old town, its tail swishing dangerously. It roared shaking the buildings. Vincent chuckled

"It's searching" he said "Using scare tactics to try and make us come out" The dragon snorted, miffed. Usually whenever it roared it would scare out whatever it was looking for. Vincent tossed an old clock out of the broken window pane. The dragon whirled around and sent a burst of flames destroying the clock. The dragon plodded over and sniffed the destroyed clock then looked around but was unable to locate them and so continued its hunt. Vincent shook his head watching the dragon. Sephiroth yawned and got to his feet

"This is getting quite boring" said Sephiroth

"Its good training for your concealment part of the exam" said Vincent "you have to hide and remain silent for as long as possible"

"I've heard about that part" said Sephiroth "Aren't you left in a forest and soldier officers come looking for you, then you're graded about how long you hid for?"

"Yes" said Vincent

"How long did you remain hidden for?" asked Sephiroth

"I hold the record" said Vincent with a smile

"How long?" asked Sephiroth "I'll see if I can beat it"

"74 hours" said Vincent "I had to give in, in the end I could just about walk I was so exhausted"

"Never mind then" said Sephiroth "I'll just set it as a target that I'm trying to reach"

The dragon whirled around as its sensitive snout smelt Sephiroth and Vincent.

"Damn it" said Vincent "Go for the roof!" he said. They both whirled around and ran towards the staircase. Flames exploded through the windows as the dragon roared. The tail crashed through the living room window. Sephiroth and Vincent ran into the back bedroom. The dragon sent another burst of flames through the front door. The flames burst up the staircase narrowly avoiding Sephiroth and Vincent.

"Jesus!" said Sephiroth following Vincent. Vincent jumped punching the door into the attic. They both climbed upwards into the attack. Outside the dragon destroyed the front side of the house with another powerful swipe of its tail. Vincent began to disassemble a small part of the roof. The dragon swept the kitchen apart with its tail. The building sagged to one side, close to collapse. Vincent saved time by blowing a massive hole in the roof with the Death Penalty. Vincent and Sephiroth climbed out onto the slate roof. On the other side of the house the Dragon was moving to the other side of the house. Vincent jumped off the roof landing on the next house.

"Par core" said Sephiroth before jumping. He did not go far enough. Sephiroth reached out and grabbed the drainpipe and was forced to climb. The dragon heard the crash and destroyed what remained of the first house with a powerful strike. Vincent and Sephiroth climbed down the drainpipe on the other side of the house. The dragon charged into the second house. It crashed through the stone walls and out the other side. Sephiroth and Vincent were trapped in the walled garden of the house. The garden was completely void of plants as there was no light but the large stone walls still stood. The dragon snorted as it knew that it had won. Vincent drew the Death Penalty and shot the dragon. The dragon snorted again. If dragons could grin Sephiroth knew that this one would be. Sephiroth did not like being grinned at. He ran directly at the dragon, sword raised.

"Sephiroth no!" shouted Vincent. Sephiroth dodged the flames, then the talons before jumped and stabbing the dragon directly between two of its scales. It roared angrily trying to bat him aside. Sephiroth fell, landing on his feet before running underneath the dragon and slicing at its vulnerable underside. The dragon roared beating its wings but it had no room to fly. The dragon roared again.

Two missiles curled over the rooftops and crashed into the dragon with a deafening explosion. It roared as it thrashed about. Three people stepped from the shadows and continued to fire with machineguns. The dragon roared again shooting flames at the figures. A barrier appeared blocking the flames. Sephiroth stabbed the dragon again, this time dousing himself in its blood. The dragon whined in pain. Vincent ran over to the Turks

"Sephiroth's under there!" he shouted. Reno climbed into the humvee that he had used to bring himself and Rude to Vincent's aid. Tseng climbed back onto his motorbike. A cable fed from the back of the two vehicles. Tseng sped towards the head of the dragon as Reno drove past the tail. The Dragons head followed Tseng. It took in a deep breath, ready to fire when the cable became taught around its legs. The dragon's legs were swept from beneath it. Tseng cut the cable and drove towards Sephiroth who looked confused. Tseng held out his hand and Sephiroth took it as he roared past. Sephiroth was swung onto the back of the bike.

"I never thought I'd be happy to see a person I've shot" laughed Sephiroth.

"I never thought I'd be saving someone who shot me" said Tseng "Guess we're both surprised" Tseng skidded to a halt by Rude and Vincent who were reloading the rocket launcher. They fired it again sending the dragon crashing through the last standing wall.

"Like I said, Sephiroth" said Vincent "Taking a dragon on with fully trained Turks is a lot easier"

"Ready to finish it off?" asked Reno as he got out of the humvee. He passed Sephiroth a Shin-Ra general sabre.

"Me?" said Sephiroth

"Of course" said Vincent "It's your kill" Sephiroth took the sabre and ran forwards running the sword between two of the breast scales and directly into the dragon's heart. The dragon roared but it was too late to scare them away, they had won. Sephiroth stepped back and looked at the dragon, it was near thirty feet long and Sephiroth had killed it with a three foot letter opener.

"It's strange how something so small can cause such destruction, isn't it?" asked Vince to Sephiroth who was watching the sabre.

"Yes" said Sephiroth

"We should get going" said Vincent "This place smells funny"


	11. Chapter 11

When they arrived back at Vincent's apartment they both showered, separately of course. The other Turks inhabited Vincent's sparklingly clean kitchen.

"So what brings a powerful fiend this far east?" asked Reno looking up at Vincent who had just left the shower ten minutes earlier. Vincent shrugged

"What are you on about?" asked Tseng

"They say that the Dragons are drawn to power, usually the power of other Dragons which is why they are usually in the same place as you know, so something has overshadowed the other Dragons power and drawn it hundreds of miles east of its usual hunting grounds" said Reno

"What are you blabbering on about?" asked Rude looking up from his glass of water.

"That Sephiroth kid" said Reno looking at Vincent "No offence to you, but we all know there's something seriously wiggy about him, what he did to Hojo and the training room, remember that the rocket didn't even graze the room then he goes and blows it apart with a thought"

"What are you saying?" asked Vincent dangerously

"He's got some serious firepower at his command, when he figures it out I recommend we all stand well clear" said Reno

"Are you saying that he could be dangerous to us?" asked Vincent standing directly in front of Reno

"I'm saying that if something goes wrong he could destroy this city" said Reno "He drew a Dragon for gods sake, if he can do that without even using his power" Reno trailed off "I don't think he'll go off the rails, I'm just saying that we should prepare in case he does" The others nodded in agreement

"I think he's got a point Vincent" said Tseng "If he goes off on one then goodbye Midgar" Outside the kitchen Sephiroth was rooted to the spot, they were talking of killing him! Sephiroth knocked on the door lightly and stepped inside.

"How long have you been there?" asked Tseng

"Just got there" said Sephiroth. The others looked at each other then continued to talk about something else completely off the topic of Sephiroth.

"Think there will be any other Dragons around Midgar?" asked Sephiroth. Tseng shrugged

"We'll have to wait and see" said Tseng "If there are more then I guess we'll have to do all of that again"

"What happens now?" asked Sephiroth

"With what?" asked Reno

"My training" said Sephiroth

"You've had your first power-kill" said Vincent

"Power-kill?" asked Sephiroth

"It's what we call it when you defeat something more powerful than yourself" said Vincent

"I didn't kill it alone though" said Sephiroth "Does it still count?" the Turks laughed

"Yes" said Tseng.

"So how's your magic coming along?" asked Reno

"I tried it" said Sephiroth "When we were first attacked by the Dragon but nothing happened"

"Maybe you can't use the power without materia" said Tseng "Maybe you can only amplify it"

"What do you mean?" asked Sephiroth

"When you fought Hojo" said Tseng

"Correction!" said Reno holding up one finger "When you blasted Hojo"

"Yes" said Tseng "He had used the magic, you merely fired it back at him"

"What's that noise?" asked Vincent raising his hand. Vincent crossed to the kitchen blinds and opened them.

"We're in trouble" said Tseng looking out at the view of the sky. Hundreds of dragons were flying towards them, drawn by Sephiroth's power.


	12. Chapter 12

Sephiroth and the other Turks stepped out onto the freeway, which was free of cars as many people had fled after seeing the dragons.

"Sephiroth" said Vincent "I want you to remain hidden, if any of us use magic see if you can amplify it" Sephiroth nodded and ran for cover.

"Do you think that we can win?" asked Rude.

"Probably not" said Reno "But with Sephiroth on our side, you never know"

Vincent lead the attack on the attacking dragons. Sephiroth watched in awe as the Turks, four mere humans, attacked hundreds of dragons. Vincent used his ice magic. Sephiroth saw it happening and concentrated. The icicles expanded and turned into a storm. A typhoon ripped through the lines of dragons, icicles were sent out like bullets. Sephiroth closed his eyes, trying to concentrate; the magic was on free-flow. Sephiroth could not concentrate on what he was doing with the ice magic. A dead dragon hit the earth ahead of him breaking his concentration. The magic ceased. Vincent had no time to congratulate Sephiroth on his power as another Dragon attacked him. Its tail struck Vincent and sent him crashing into a deserted car.

"Vincent!" shouted Reno who was struck downwards by a dragon. Tseng drew his pistol and shot the nearest dragon in the eye. It roared angrily as blood splattered the freeway. Another dragon his Tseng with flames knocking him backwards. Tseng collapsed, he was unconscious like the other Turks, only Rude remained.

"Sephiroth!" shouted Rude. Sephiroth looked around at the devastation. Tears were brought to his eyes when he saw Vincent.

"Vincent!" shouted Sephiroth but his half father did not move. Sephiroth roared with anger, the dragons had killed his true father. Tears were spilling down his face and red hot fury coursed through his veins. A materia rolled down the path and hit his foot. Sephiroth looked down at the green orb and picked it up. The dragons were closing in on Rude and himself. Sephiroth clutched the sphere tightly and roared again as he pirouetted.

Rude whirled around the see what had drawn the dragons attention. Sephiroth was stood in the core of a firestorm. A tornado had formed around him and flames had been conjured in the centre. Rude gasped, Sephiroth would be in agony in the centre of the flaming tornado.

Sephiroth stared through the flames at the dragon and they stared back. Above them the clouds were turning black blocking out all the sunlight to the city. The only light on the freeway came from a storm at its edge.

"You killed my father!" shouted Sephiroth, his words were snatched away by the winds he had conjured.

"Now you die!" he screamed. The flamed and winds expanded phenomenally fast and engulfed the attacking dragons. The dragons screeched horribly loud as they flapped around trying to get free of the air currents. But it was already too late, Sephiroth had tapped into his natural power that he had inherited from his mother. The flames died down and the ashes, that had once been hundreds of dragons, fell lightly upon the city of Midgar. Rude looked back up at Sephiroth who now had an air of power around him. Vincent and the others awoke as the sky cleared with a wave of Sephiroth's hand. Sephiroth tossed the 'fire' materia back to Tseng.

"What happened?" asked Reno to Rude. Rude just shook his head

"You'll have to watch the CCTV, you'll never believe me if I told you" said Rude smiling.


	13. Epilogue

Three Weeks Later

Sephiroth looked out at the sea of uniforms and non-uniforms. At the front sat his old comrades from Soldier-Training. They winked and called out to him. Ahead of Sephiroth stood the president.

"Sephiroth" said the president holding out his hand. Sephiroth did not shake it, a wave of sniggering passed along the crowd. The president looked angry but he did not want to upset the hero of the city. Withdrawing his hand he said;

"Sephiroth, I would like to thank you for saving our city" he said "Although you did destroy the training room, which cost millions of gil to replace, you saved the city; something which no amount of money could replace" people in the audience clapped.

"As president of Shin-Ra, I am offering you this as a reward; 200,000 gil and a promotion directly into Soldier, no harm no foul eh?" he asked holding out his hand again. A thunderclap echoed overhead making the president jump. Sephiroth shook his hand

"I agree" said Sephiroth in his now cold voice. On live-international television Sephiroth turned his back on the president and walked off stage to meet up with Vincent and the others. People sniggered again, no-one had ever turned their back on the president.

"Good performance" said Reno "The world won't forget you turning your back on the president"

"You're in soldier" said Vincent shaking Sephiroth's hand "Congratulations"

"Your problems are just starting" said Tseng with a smile

"Starting soldier when you haven't got the full training" said Rude who then tutted. The others laughed as they left the Shin-Ra building.

This was the start of Sephiroth's career, now he just needed a weapon that could match his otherworldly powers.


End file.
